Przypadki Robinsona Cruzoe/Rozdział VI
Nowy mój pan nie był wcale rozbójnikiem z profesji, ale bogatym magnatem mauretańskim. Wysyłał on okręty na zdobycz, bo mu to korzyść przynosiło, a korsarstwo u Maurów nie było wcale rzeczą hańbiącą, ale czynem bohaterskim, rycerskim. Więc sami nawet członkowie rodziny sułtańskiej wysyłali statki na chwytanie i łupienie giaurów (psów chrześcijańskich), a pan mój zrobił wielką fortunę na tych wyprawach. Za przybyciem do Sale, dozorca niewolników, Akib, obejrzał mnie i przeznaczył na ogrodniczka. Nie mogę narzekać, żeby mnie bito lub dręczono, ale jako chrześcijanin, byłem w pogardzie u Maurów i traktowany na równi z Murzynami, z którymi mieszkać i jeść musiałem. Mieszkaliśmy w ciasnej, podziemnej prawie izbie, zanieczyszczonej brudem i mnóstwem obrzydłego robactwa. Placek z prosa, kawał jęczmiennego grubego chleba i nieco gotowanego ryżu stanowiło nasze pożywienie. Noc była dla mnie najokropniejsza. Leżąc pośród kilkunastu Murzynów, których ciała nieznośny zaduch wydają, dręczony przez owady, nieraz na garści zgniłej słomy, rzewnymi zalewałem się łzami. Wówczas stawały mi w najżywszych barwach w pamięci szczęśliwe chwile przepędzone w domu rodziców. Jakże mi tam dobrze było w schludnym pokoiku, na czyściutkim posłaniu, otoczonemu troskliwością ukochanej matki! A dziś! Jakiż los mój okropny! I wzburzony tymi myślami, zrywałem się z posłania głośne wydając jęki, a Murzyni, zbudzeni mym narzekaniem, złorzeczyli mi, grożąc biciem, jeśli im będę przerywał spoczynek. A jednak mimo tak strasznego położenia, myśl o Bogu nie powstała w mej duszy. Złorzeczyłem tylko albo rozpaczałem, lecz nie szukałem pociechy w modlitwie, a kiedy wzruszenie moje uspokoiło się nieco, naówczas rozmyślałem o sposobie ucieczki z niewoli. Kopiąc lub plewiąc po całych dniach w ogrodzie, miałem dosyć czasu do rozmyślania. Z początku pocieszała mię nadzieja, że pan mój, wyprawiając się na morze, weźmie mię z sobą; że przyjdzie szczęśliwa chwila, iż dogoni nas wojenny okręt chrześcijański i pokonawszy korsarzy, wyrwie mię z niewoli. Lecz wkrótce przekonałem się o zwodniczości tych marzeń. Ile razy Maur przedsiębrał wyprawę, zawsze zostawiał mię w domu, pod nadzorem Akiba. Tak zeszły dwa ciężkie lata w niewoli. Pomimo trudów wyrosłem i zmężniałem. Położenie moje było wciąż przykre, lecz zyskałem bardzo wiele pod innym względem. Dostawszy się do niewoli, byłem wierutnym próżniakiem, ale bojaźń plag zmuszała mnie do roboty. Widziałem nieraz, jak bat dozorcy krwawe znaczył bruzdy na plecach leniwego Murzyna i wcale nie miałem ochoty spróbować, jak to smakuje. Tak więc ze strachu nauczyłem się pracować. Robota nie tylko nie sprawiała mi przykrości, lecz przeciwnie. W każdy piątek, będący u muzułmanów naszą niedzielą, gdy uwalniano nas od pracy, nudziłem się niezmiernie. I tak, sam nie wiem kiedy, stałem się wytrwałym i roboczym, co mi się w późniejszym życiu bardzo przydało. Pracowitość moja i uległość nie uszły oku Akiba i doniósł o tym panu. Właśnie wówczas okręt nasz po krwawej bitwie został przez Holenderów zniszczony. Pan mój więc porzucił korsarstwo, ale nawykły do morza, nie chciał się z nim rozstawać. Z rozkazu jego zbudowano ładną szalupę, w której częstej używał przejażdżki, wypływając na połów ryb. Wskutek pochwał Akiba obrócił mnie do służby na tym statku, co było wielką dla mnie ulgą. Ja i Ksury, czternastoletni Maur, chłopiec cichy i dobry, stanowiliśmy obsadę szalupy, a że byłem zręczny i szczęśliwy w łowieniu ryb, więc czasami wysyłał mnie z Ksurym pod nadzorem dozorcy domu, Muleja. Jednego dnia, podczas pięknej pogody, wypłynęliśmy bardzo rano z Mulejem i Ksurym na ryby. Nagle zawiał zimny wiatr z północy i w mgnieniu oka powietrze, przesiąknięte parą, zamieniło się w gęstą, nieprzejrzaną mgłę. O kilka kroków nic widać nie było. Nie mając kompasu, ani żadnego narzędzia żeglarskiego, musieliśmy płynąć na ślepy traf. Przez cały dzień i następną noc błąkaliśmy się pośród mglistych tumanów w największym niepokoju. Na koniec, drugiego dnia około dziewiątej rano, kiedy słońce rozpędziło mgłę, znaleźliśmy się oddaleni o siedem mil morskich od Sale. Zgłodniali i utrudzeni, wieczorem dopiero powróciliśmy do domu. Pan nasz, lękając się, aby jego coś podobnego nie spotkało, kazał zbudować w szalupie kajutę i dorobić pokład. Kajutę zaopatrzono w kompas i dodano skrzynkę z napojami i żywnością tak, aby na kilka dni starczyło. Jednego dnia pan mnie kazał przywołać do siebie. — Słuchaj, rzekł do mnie. Jutro z Maroka przyjeżdżają moi krewni. Chcę ich zabawić rybołówstwem. Przygotuj więc statek i zaopatrz go w świeże owoce. Niechaj Mulej zaniesie do kajuty cztery muszkiety i dostateczną ilość prochu i ołowiu, bo może zapolujemy na ptaki morskie. Pamiętaj, żeby wszystko było w porządku i równo ze dniem gotowe do rozwinięcia żagla. Nie zapomnij o napojach i o wodzie, a teraz precz! Wypełniłem starannie polecenie pana i o brzasku czekałem na jego przybycie. Tymczasem zamiast niego przyszedł Mulej i oświadczył mi, że goście dopiero po południu przybędą, a pan rozkazał nam trzem popłynąć na ryby, ażeby ich na wieczerzę dostarczyć. W tej chwili błysnęła mi w duszy myśl upragnionej ucieczki. Pan, zajęty krewnymi, łatwo mógł o nas zapomnieć. Szalupa zaopatrzona była w żywność na kilka dni, należało tylko powiększyć jej zapasy, broni zaś i amunicji było dosyć. Rzekłem więc do Muleja: — Mamy płynąć na ryby, ale nie wiem, jak to będzie z żywnością? — Alboż jej nie ma w kajucie pod dostatkiem, zapytał Mulej zdziwiony. — Jak to, ty śmiałbyś dotknąć chleba naszego pana? Ja za nic bym tego nie uczynił, bo by mi nie przeszedł przez gardło i Ksury niezawodnie myśli tak samo. — Tak, tak, przyświadczył mi chłopiec. — Masz słuszność, zawołał przekonany Mulej. Idę więc po chleb dla nas. — A weź go sporo, rzekłem, bo wszyscy trzej mamy niezgorszy apetyt i nie zapomnij o wodzie. Nużby nas wiatr przeciwny zaskoczył, to byśmy poumierali z pragnienia. Mulej odwrócił się i poszedł ku domowi. — Ale, ale, zawołałem za nim, a przynieś no trochę prochu, bo może co przy tej sposobności upolujemy. — Dobrze, odrzekł Maur i poszedł. Wysłałem Ksurego do domu, aby narwał w ogrodzie nieco owoców, a sam, korzystając z nieobecności obydwóch, podskoczyłem boczną ścieżką i zabrawszy z budy ogrodniczej dwie siekiery, młot, piłę, świder i worek kaszy, przeznaczonej dla Murzynów, zniosłem to do łodzi i ukryłem w kajucie pod łóżkiem. Wkrótce nadbiegł Ksury, niosąc kilkanaście pomarańcz i dwa kawony, a za nim niedługo przywlókł się Mulej, dźwigając kosz sucharów, worek prochu i śrutu. Nadto dwaj Negrzy przynieśli po ogromnym dzbanie wody. Podnieśliśmy kotwicę i wypłynęli na pełne morze. Straż zamkowa, znając łódź mego pana, bez trudności ją przepuściła. Kilkakrotnie Mulej radził zatrzymać szalupę i zarzucić sieci, ale ja zawsze sprzeciwiałem się, twierdząc, iż tu ryb nie ma. Na koniec, kiedyśmy już byli przeszło o milę morską od brzegu, kazałem Mulejowi zwinąć żagiel i zacząłem połów; lecz, chociaż czułem rybę w sieci, opuszczałem ją niżej, pozwalając ujść zdobyczy. Tak zeszło koło godziny czasu. — No, i cóż, zagadnął Mulej, czy nic dotąd nie złowiłeś? — Nie wiem, co to jest, odpowiedziałem, czy czary, czy urok jaki. Męczę się nadaremnie i nic schwytać nie mogę. — Cóż więc zrobimy, zagadnął Maur niespokojnie. Bez ryb wracać niepodobna. Sidi Mustafa gniewałby się okropnie. — Znam ja jedno miejsce bardzo w ryby obfite, ale o milę na południe. Tam niechybnie można by mieć piękny połów. — A więc płyńmy, rzekł Mulej, rozwijając żagiel. Skierowaliśmy się ku południowi. Wiatr wiał w tamtą stronę, co się sprzeciwiało moim zamysłom, gdyż do ucieczki ku brzegom europejskim należało mieć wiatr ku północy, lecz mimo to nie zrzekłem się mego planu, postanowiwszy zmykać w jakim bądź kierunku, byle tylko raz wydobyć się z przeklętej niewoli. Rozdział 06